Pride
Pride is the seventh episode of the US Series. Synopsis Wilfred's pursuit of a new love interest forces Ryan to swallow his pride...among other things. Plot Kristen is over at Ryan's place asking him for the $60 he owes her. When she asks if he is experiencing money problems, Ryan's pride gets the best of him and he denies her help. Ryan goes down to his basement to let Wilfred know he is going to look for some free AC and Wilfred joins him. In the car, Wilfred is troubled over his relationship with Bear thinking maybe she's not the one. Ryan is contemplating if he wants to try and get a job or not because he's against humilating himself by asking Kristen for money. Wilfred turns the wheel abruptly and crashes Ryan into the car next to him thinking that they can sue for money. While the woman Ryan crashed into demands that he show up at her office with a check, Wilfred is flirting with a stuffed giraffe in her backseat. Wilfred is thinking that maybe Raffie (the giraffe) may be the one for him while Ryan tries to negotiate with the woman he crashed into. The woman, named Beth, has been having a hard week and begins crying so Ryan tries to cheer her up with a rose. Wilfred begins suggesting that the two should get intimate to get Ryan out of paying for the damages. They end up making dinner plans back at her place. At Ryan's place, Wilfred is prepping for his time with Raffie at Beth's house all the while telling Ryan that he either needs to have sex with Beth or ask Kristen for money. Finally, Ryan agrees to go over for dinner. Beth is smitten with Ryan after his kindness and begins making sexual advances during dinner. Ryan tries to bring the topic of the conversation back to how much he owes her but she says, "I'm sure we can work something out." She then tries to get her son to go to bed so that she can have alone time with Ryan but Ryan is trying to keep the kid up. Wilfred begins to get impatient because he wants to have sex with Raffie whom the kid owns. A sexual montage ensues featuring Wilfred ad Raffie having sex and Beth trying to have sex with Ryan. An anxious and scared Ryan runs away to use the bathroom. Wilfred comes to the window to use the bathroom himself and gives Ryan a pep talk, however, when Ryan returns, Beth has fallen asleep. In the morning, Beth insinuates that Ryan had eaten her out in the middle of the night. A confused Ryan soon realizes that it was in fact Wilfred who had performed the act. Ryan confronts Wilfred about what happened that night and he says he doesn't have time to argue about it, he has to prepare for an encore performance with Raffie that night. Ryan refuses to go back to Beth's place but Wilfred sends her flowers in Ryan's name asking to come over again and Beth agrees. Beth is anxious to get things started as soon as Ryan arrives but he rejects her, giving her a contract to sign about him not paying for the accident. Beth asks for a "signing bonus" and the two go back to her room so that Ryan can perform oral sex on her like she remembers from the last night. When Ryan begins, Beth immediately notices something wrong ("Right bunny, wrong hole"). Ryan excuses himself to the bathroom and runs out to ask Wilfred to do what he did before. He meets Wilfred in the hall and Wilfred requests that Ryan do him a favor in return -- have sex with Raffie while he watches. In the process of Ryan "having sex" with Raffie, her son walks in and screams for his mom. The two hastily flee from the house to ask Kristen to help them with the expenses. Wilfred and Ryan are playing Clue. When Wilfred guesses the wrong accusation, he punches Ryan in the face and runs away. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Jane Kaczmarek as Beth Co-Starring *Gibson Sjobeck as Tyler Featured Music *St. John - "Baby You're My VIP" Continuity * Kristen tries to help Ryan with his money problems. Kristen has been trying to help Ryan get his life on track since the series premiere in "Happiness". She has previously tried to get Ryan a job and medication. * Throughout the series, Wilfred has sent gifts and emails in the name of Ryan to several people in order to get what he wants. This includes Anne, Ryan's future roommate ("Shame") and a woman, Angelique, whom Wilfred wants Ryan to date ("Doubt"). * Ryan's sexual encounters with the giraffe are mentioned by his father in a dream in "Intuition". * Wilfred finds his sex mask that he wore in this episode in "Truth". Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred has sex with Bear. * Wilfred has no concept of real money and thinks Monopoly money is real. * Wilfred grabs the steering wheel and Ryan says his dog jumped over his seat. * Wilfred is attracted to a stuffed giraffe and later has sex with it. He also gets jealous over Beth's son sleeping on it. * Wilfred pees outside. * Wilfred watches "porn" of giraffes walking. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 1 (US)